


Fired Up

by HazelRoses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Lucy has heard Natsu’s catch phrase hundreds of times, but now it wasn’t just something she smiled fondly at. It turned her on, causing a throbbing sensation deep within her pelvis. At first, the realization embarrasses her, but she’s so wound up, she decides to experiment with self-pleasure. Natsu shows up unexpectedly and got a full eye of her masturbating to him. It mortifies Lucy. She tries to run with tears welling in her eyes, but he stops her. Little did she know, she got him fired up too.





	Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for Nalu Smut Fest week in 2015 I believe. Not really sure, but that sounds about right.

“I’m all fired up now!” 

That was his catchphrase that everyone knew. He said it every time he was ready to get serious in a battle and that’s how one knew the fight was over. He’d hold his hands up, fire raging around his powerful fists, that confident grin crossing his tanned features. Coral hair would whip upwards from the strength of the winds of his power. At first, Lucy thought it was cute, then it was annoying because of how often he said it, but the more he did, the more the Celestial Mage studied him. The way the muscles in his biceps flexed when he took his stance, and his dark eyes seemed ablaze as he readied himself for an attack. There was one thing that Lucy noticed: any time he said his phrase, Natsu defeated his enemy.

It had gotten to where Lucy looked forward to hearing those words come out of his boisterous mouth. It was doing something to her. Her heart long since realized that she cared deeply for the outgoing and annoying dragon slayer, but it went further than that. She wanted the warmth of his embrace longer than the few friendship seconds they’d lasted. Lucy wanted to know what his lips tasted like. She longed to hear him whisper that saying she thought was so stupid in her ear.

“Lucy? Hello! Where are you?!”

Lucy blinked, cinnamon orbs refocusing on her friend. “I’m listening! So Gajeel what now?”

Levy cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips in annoyance. “You are not listening Lu-chan! What’s on your mind?”

Lucy’s cheeks burned as she pictured Natsu. “N-nothing! Nothing at all!”

Levy waited, but when her friend said nothing more and tried to avoid eye contact, that was clear enough. “You can’t even think of an excuse to tell me so I don’t assume you’re thinking about Natsu. Which you are.”

Lucy tried to sputter her denial, but Levy was having none of that. “You might as well give up trying to convince me you don’t love him. You can’t even convince yourself.”

Levy was right. Natsu meant the world to her. To think they’d known each other over five years, and it still seemed like just yesterday when they met. She was so determined to be in a good guild, in Fairy Tail particularly. Little had she known the motion sick jerk on the train was a member.  A smile worked its way over Lucy’s face and once again, she was daydreaming. Levy shook her head.

“When are you going to tell him how you feel?” Levy asked, reaching to run her fingers through Lucy’s golden locks. “He’s oblivious so come out and tell him. I don’t know how long it would take him on his own to figure it out.”

Lucy sighed, placing her head on the table they were sitting at. People within the restaurant they were eating at gave her strange looks. “How did you tell Gajeel?”

Levy frowned. “I yelled it in his face.”

They locked gazes before bursting into giggles. When they caught their breaths, Lucy said took a sip of her lemonade and said, “I’ll tell him one day.”

A week passed by after that and Lucy made no effort to convey her feelings to Natsu, but every time he said his catchphrase, she crossed her legs, standing or not. A gentle throbbing sensation started in her core. Lucy didn't understand why. It took some researching and when she figured out what it was, the Celestial mage almost fell out of her chair.

“I get turned on when he says that?!” she exclaimed. “No way!” The blonde remained silent for a moment then hung her head. “What do I do?”

Lucy was at a loss. She’d never been sexually active or even experimented with self-pleasure. The whole idea sounded embarrassing, and she wondered if someone was reading her thoughts the moment masturbation dared to cross her mind. She couldn’t believe him saying he’s fired up was a turn-on for her. That would spell a lot of trouble because he said it on every mission and sometimes just because, like when Gajeel challenged him to a fight. 

_“I’m all fired up now!”_

Lucy groaned and pressed her knees together. The throbbing underneath her skirt was not letting up. That sensation was getting more frequent. It happened when Natsu touched her, when she watched him fight, and of course when he said his catchphrase. It wasn’t just the words themselves. It was the passion behind them, the flames. It literally and figuratively made him hotter. What was he doing to her?

Her thoughts couldn’t seem to focus on anything else but the fire dragon slayer. Lucy turned off her bedroom light, walked to her bed, and laid on her stomach, that persistent pulsing within her core echoing throughout her pelvis. She slipped a hand underneath her between her parted legs, gently rubbing the outside of her underwear with the flat portion of three of her fingers. A moan escaped her parted lips when Lucy realized just how good that felt. A just little more pressure. her hips rocked in a circular motion in the opposite direction. All feelings of embarrassment left her mind. 

Lucy pictured her dragon slayer, muscles flexed, ready to destroy his next opponent. That crazy grin, the way the power of his flames encircled him. He was just so amazing to watch.

“Natsu,” she whispered to herself.

Lucy was so turned on. She wished it was Natsu’s hand touching her like that. Her cheeks were a rosy color, but it was unknown if the thought of Natsu touching her so intimately caused it or how hot the room seemed now. Lucy flipped her blue comforter off most of her body and pulled the green tank top she was wearing over her head, large breasts freed from its clutches. Her hand moved right back to that delicious sensation it was causing. Panties wet, her fingers wandered into her underwear to rub her throbbing clit.

“Oh god, Natsu,” Lucy moaned.

“Um, what the hell are you doing Lucy?”

Said woman scrambled to cover herself up with her once forgotten blanket before throwing every item she could reach in his direction. “What are you doing in my house Natsu?! Get out! _I’m naked_!”

“Don’t act like I haven’t seen you naked a bunch of times!” Natsu pointed out, dodging the heavy book that almost collided with his head. “But I’ve never seen you do that!”

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Lucy sputtered.

“Liar!” Natsu exclaimed. “You were rubbing your… you know!”

Lucy’s face turned the color of a tomato. Natsu had caught her masturbating and even worse, to him! Crawling in a hole and dying sounded like a probable outcome from such a shameful scenario. She wanted to burst into tears and run. Lucy snatched her top and threw it on before running to the doorway, set on rushing past Natsu and wallowing somewhere quiet in self-pity. It surprised her when Natsu stopped her escape by placing his arm across the doorway. He sniffed for a moment. 

Lucy gave him a strange look. “Just what are you doing?!”

Natsu didn’t seem to hear her for a moment. He sniffed again, this time placing his face against the hollow of her throat. “I can smell you.”

“Of course, you can with your face in my neck!” Lucy snapped.

“That's not what I mean.” Natsu sniffed again.

The confused woman wasn’t sure what he meant at first until she remembered his keen nose. Lucy didn’t think today could get any worse. Her arousal had a _scent_ Natsu could pick up. That thought was enough for her to continue her escape, but Lucy realized a little too late that Natsu was backing her against the door frame. A muscled arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his frame.

“Natsu?” Lucy questioned. 

His chest pressed against hers. “You’ve got me all fired up now.”

Lightning streaked through her being and straight into her womanhood at his words. His tone had dropped an octave, and his eyes were burning with that fire she’d fallen in love with: however, they were a little different: more intense… more passionate. Their lips hovered only a small breath away. Natsu reached his other hand up to cup her jaw.

“Can I kiss you, Luc?”

She nodded, afraid her voice would give away just how nervous she was. This moment replayed in Lucy's dreams and now it was her reality. Lucy’s breath caught in her throat when Natsu pressed his lips against hers, causing her to melt into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders just as they pulled apart.

“You like when I say I’m fired up,” he accused, placing his forehead against hers.

“I do,” Lucy finally admitted. “I… I love it.”

“I’m all fired up now,” he growled before locking his mouth with hers. The sudden attack made the young woman gasp, and when she did, Natsu’s tongue invaded her mouth, running along it's crevices. Natsu backed her towards the bed. She tripped on a forgotten shoe, falling on her large mattress with Natsu on top of her within seconds. Her tank top got hoisted over her head and thrown onto the worn carpet. 

Natsu couldn’t help but stare at the perfect mounds heaving with every deep breath she took. Lucy was so good-looking from her smile, to the flawless curves of her hips, down to her toned legs, showing just how hard she worked as a wizard. Her nipples were pastel pink, longing for his touch. He licked his lips, wanting every part of her.

“You don’t have to stare like that you know,” Lucy whispered.

“Why not?” Natsu asked while throwing his vest off to the side. “I like what I see.”

“Natsu!” Lucy moaned as his hot mouth enveloped her left nipple while the pointer and thumb of his other hand gave the other bud a gentle pinch.

Her breaths were coming quicker as he sucked, her fingers tangling in his coral locks. His canines brushed sensually against her nipples as he rolled his tongue around them. After a few moments, Natsu released her breast with a wet pop, then moved to the real prize that had been invading his senses since the moment he first caught her touching herself to him. Just that thought alone made his cock twitch.  Natsu got on his knees and pulled the pale blue panties stained with her arousal down her porcelain legs. He frowned when she closed her thighs and looked away.

“This is so embarrassing!” she cried, putting her face in her hands.

Natsu placed his hands on her knees and grinned. “Come on Luc, it’s okay. Besides…” he ran his calloused hands down her thighs. “You’ve got me all fired up!”

He watched with satisfaction as she bit her lip, eyelids half open, and lust clouding the chocolate orbs. “I like it when you say that.”

Her knees parted for him, giving him a full view of her glistening sex. Lucy little blonde landing strip neatly trimmed above her flawless lips. Natsu got on his stomach, face to face with what had been driving him insane. He inhaled her rich and earthy scent, knowing it would forever be embedded in his mind.

“Natsu!” Lucy cried when his tongue darted out to lick her.

Her hips bucked each time he swirled his tongue around her clit. His arms hooked around her thighs to keep them open and clamp her down. She was so wet, so ready for him. Her wanton moans fueled him, making him feel more like a man than anything he’d ever experienced. He sucked firmly on her clit. Lucy almost ripped his hair out of his head from how tight she held on for dear life.

She yanked Natsu's head away. “I can’t take anymore,” Lucy panted. 

Her cheeks were flushed, her hair damp, and he wanted her. Her small hands pushed him back when he tried to crawl on top of her. He sat, unsure what she was up to. “Lucy?”

She gave him a bashful smile. “It’s your turn.”

Lucy unbuckled his belt and the black cloth around his waist easily slid off. Dark eyes remained glued to his lap as Lucy moved closer. Next, she pulled off his white pants, and it didn't surprise Lucy that he didn’t wear underwear. He was thick and waiting for her. Lucy's nervousness intensified with unsurety of how it would fit inside her. Natsu must have sensed her hesitancy because he said, “We can stop.”

Lucy shook her head and wrapped her hand around his shaft. “I don’t want to stop.”

Her mouth enveloped the head of his cock. Natsu’s hands clenched the sheets as his teeth ground together. He’d never had this done to him. Only heard talk from Gajeel. “Good” wasn’t strong enough. It was amazing. Her slick tongue running up and down the sides of his cock nearly made his toes curl. She maintained eye contact with him as she sucked. His hips rocked each time she bobbed her head, his hands tangling in blonde tresses. It was hard not to thrust into her mouth, but when he did by accident, Lucy accepted all of him without gagging. Experimentally, Natsu did it again with the same result. Lucy swallowed him whole without gagging. He knew she had little to no gag reflex, but this was never something he thought she’d use it for. If he didn’t stop her, he’d finish before they really got started.

Natsu pulled himself from her mouth and laid her on her back again, positioning himself between her thighs. Lucy gingerly wrapped her fingers around his biceps. “Be gentle okay?”

“I will,” Natsu promised, placing himself at her dripping slit.

He coated himself with her juices and pushed forward. It surprised Lucy that it didn’t hurt. She felt a little sting of stretching, and it wasn’t painful like she'd been told. Natsu didn’t move for a moment, letting her adjust to him before experimentally pulling out and pushing himself back in. Moans escaped both their mouths. He continued his slow pace, fighting with himself to wait until she was ready.

“Faster,” Lucy ordered.

His hips thrust forward over and over until his rhythm made the bed squeak and Lucy unable to stop her cries of pleasure. She wrapped her arms underneath his, nails digging into her back as he hit that sweet spot again and again. 

“Natsu!” she moaned.

“Lucy,” he echoed through gritted teeth as he laid on top of her.

An oblivious Happy was in the living room hearing those sounds of passion. He was curled up comfortably on the couch, unsure why the heck those two were making those noises. Whatever they were doing would probably make them hungry.

“They sound like they’re having fun. I hope they’ll want to get mackerel soon!”

 


End file.
